Lost Without
by PatheticlyPoetic
Summary: Jack and the gang are stunned to find their ship gone after a long night of drinking. Who stole it? Where will they find it? The hunt for a ship turns into something more when Jack meets an old enemy. Meanwhile, when Elizabeth is married to Norrington and
1. Our Sanctuary

Hi readers. It's been a while since I've done much of anything at all with fanfics. Hopefully this one winds up alright. Thanks for reading and I'm almost _positive _you'll review. Right? Right? nudgenudge

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

_Writer_

The ocean. A vast majority of our Earth. It covers so much of this rock, yet we know so little about it. The creatures that live in it, the wonders that thrive in it, the interaction between environment and life that is so diverse from the world we know. In a sense, the ocean is its own world. It has its own culture, etiquette, way of life.

So many people think that they have an extensive knowledge of this mysterious civilization, but they have yet to make a dent in the discovery. As I've said, many people think this. Especially people who spend a large amount of time at sea.

Unfortunately, many of the people in the following story think of themselves as familiar with the deep. And as you'll come to see, that security gets them into a heap of trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1_

_Our Sanctuary_

_Elizabeth_

"Haul it all off this island! Get it on the ship for God's sake!" His tone was serious, but he tried too hard to be intimidating. He always tried too be intimidating. I sat on a ledge of the big marble wall and waited for him to finish being the tough guy. One thing I could say for him though, he was stereotypically handsome.

He had dark hair, hidden beneath a powder wig. He had chiseled features and a strong but lean build. Any woman would be lucky to have him. But luck isn't an issue when your father is the governor.

"Elizabeth," he said strongly," I think it's time we boarded the ship. Do you have your things?"

"Yes, Norrington. You've already had them loaded on to the ship."

"Darling, call me James. You don't always have to be so formal with me. Besides that, both our last names are Norrington now. People may think you're talking to yourself."

"It would be better than talking to you" I mumbled

"What was that?" _Damn his excellent hearing!_ I thought.

"Oh, I said 'There's a bit of sand in my shoe.' hehehe, nothing important darling."

"Lizzie,-"

"It's _Elizabeth, _Nor—erm, James."

"Sorry darling. Elizabeth, this will be a grand honeymoon, don't you agree?"

I looked off into the sea. The infinite depths and lengths of the sea. I wished it would wash me away, take me somewhere new, somewhere different, where I could just be myself. I wished so desperately that it would take me away from Norrington and bring me to _him_. But I knew I had to respond to Norrington's inquiry. "Yes. I believe it will be splendid. Just splendid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Will_

Where is she? What is she doing? Is she with… _him_? God, I hope not. The only thing worse than her being with me would be being with _him_. I just couldn't do what I needed for her. I couldn't care for her, couldn't be there for her, and I certainly couldn't entertain that fantasy she had. What was she getting at with that anyway? She knows what kind of life I lead now. How could she even think to propose something so absurd? But I knew what she needed, and it was much better than what I could give her. Darling, please, hear me. I know we're miles apart, but I hope the sea carries this message back to you: Wait for me. I'll be ready soon, ready for us, so please, wait for me. If you need reason, know this, I love you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoy it so far. Next chapter, Jack comes in, so expect his antics. And more story develops as well. Thanks for reading!

-Robyn Marie


	2. All Aboard?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3_

_All Aboard?_

_Jack_

It had been 2 years since I last saw Elizabeth. Ever since Will drove her off, he'd been miserable and I'd been…… well…… lonely. Since we got the pearl back, Elizabeth had been there when I needed her. I've always had a past that I needed to discuss, but I never had a confidant. But she made me so vulnerable. I felt comfortable with her and I knew she would never speak of the things we shared. She never did much talking, mostly she just listened. Part of the time I wasn't really listening to the things I was saying, I was just admiring by her beauty.

Her kind honey eyes perfectly framed by an exquisitely arched brow. Her full, pouting lips painted with a coral tint. Her sea breezed hair which managed to stay in those perfect waves until she laid her head on her favorite silk cased pillow. That was the only thing she brought with her to sea from Port Royale…

After she left, I was furious with Will. I left him in the port town Syliana and told him that I would never return for him. 5 days later, I got a heart and went back for him. The rest of the crew was disappointed that I'd gone returned for him, but they understood my decision. After all, Will couldn't survive a week in a town as ghastly as Syliana. When I found him he was passed out on the ground outside of a tavern, all bruised and bloody. He said he'd gotten into a nasty bar fight and he remembered nothing after the first few shots, which I assume were _not _delivered by him.

So it had been two years and Will was still sulking about over Elizabeth, which made him unable to perform any task on this ship and a disposable member of my crew. Despite his uselessness, he had grown to be one of me best mates. I could never get rid of him.

But I still wondered what Elizabeth is doing on days like that. Days when I just needed someone to talk to. Norrington could never do for her what I could. Who knows what would have happened if she had stayed here, here with me. I know I said Will was one of me best mates, but he wasn't himself. He was a zombie, a pawn in the game for Elizabeth's affection.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dialogue between the crew of the Pearl and Jack_

"Alright boys, let's go have a bit of fun, eh?" Jack said with a sly smile.

"I dunno Jack, it seems as if a storm's comin' in." Said Tug, a big, broad shouldered, bald man.

"C'mon mate! We haven't had any fun in ages!" The crew replied to this with an agreeing howl. After a few minutes, the Pearl pulled up to the port of Cantiago. Jack had been here a few times. He enjoyed the atmosphere, the liquor, but mostly he enjoyed the women. The crew scattered away from the Pearl and headed out into the town. Tug reluctantly disembarked and looked to the clouds in the sapphire sky. He knew they meant more than what was obvious. He knew they meant trouble.

_The Next Morning…_

After enjoying a night of gambling, drinking, and pleasurable company, Jack and the crew headed back to the ship.

"All…….hic aboard hic" Jack managed to slur out as he staggered out of the brothel.

"'Scuse me Cap'n, but what exactly are we supposed to get aboard on?" Jed, a scrawny, dirty, cross-eyed crew member asked.

"The Pearl you idiot! If your head weren't screwed on yo---" Jack looked to the spot where he had docked the ship. It was gone. He couldn't see it anywhere. No one could. "Well boys," Jack said calmly, "The Pearl is……… gulp gone." He left the crew to discuss the dilemma. He found a massive sandbag, buried his head in it, and screamed at the top of his lungs. After all his work to get it back, the Pearl was gone. Again.


End file.
